Bella Donna Boudreaux (Earth-616)
, ; former partner of the Bandit | Relatives = Marius Boudreaux (father, deceased); Julien Boudreaux (brother, deceased); Gambit (ex-husband); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Orleans, Louisiana, Boudreaux Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs (68 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jim Lee | First = X-Men Vol 2 8 | Death = | HistoryText = Young street-thief Remy LeBeau first met Bella Donna Boudreaux when they were only children, and the pair soon became fast friends. Unbeknownst to them both, they came from rival Guilds (those of Thieves and Assassins, respectively). As they grew up and the rivalry between the Guilds increased, their fathers arranged for a marriage between the two in the hopes that it would unite the Guilds. Immediately after the wedding, Bella Donna's brother Julien lashed out in jealousy and challenged Remy in a fight to the death. Remy won, and as a punishment he was exiled from New Orleans. Choosing to make his own choices in life from that point on, he abandoned Bella Donna instead of letting her come with him. A few years later, Bella Donna sought out Gambit to help fend off the Brood, who were attacking the Guilds. Having persuaded Gambit and the X-Men to come back to New Orleans, they battled the new enemy with the aid of Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch). Using her new psychic powers, Bella Donna followed Psylocke into the astral plane and expended her energy, before collapsing in Gambit's arms. Believing her dead, he told the Thieves' Guild to take care of her, and went off for revenge against the Brood. As it happened, Bella Donna wasn't actually dead, but merely in a coma. Gambit risked his life to bring her Candra's Elixir of Life, although while she was catatonic she was accidentally touched by Rogue. She woke up without any recollection of who she was, or who Remy was, and he left her again. Bella Donna's memory slowly returned, and she felt as if her soul had been violated. Enraged, she kidnapped Rogue's old boyfriend Cody Robbins, once again pitting herself against Gambit. For the third time, he left her behind. He returned again to New Orleans, ignorant to the multiple hits put up against him in the meantime. Bella Donna herself had taken one of the contracts, though she had no intention of killing him. Instead, she arranged it so that she could meet with him, and sort out the conflicting emotions she had about him. After he was elected Viceroy of the Unified Guild of New Orleans he passed power on to her, and returned to the X-Men. She now rules in his absence, still in love with him. She entered a relationship with Bandit, a former New Warriors member eerily reminiscent of Gambit. But Bandit was deceiving Belladonna and going behind her back in his quest for power. This all came to light when Gambit came back to town, and Bandit and Belladonna presumably broke up. While chasing down named a target named Charles Helder, several of the Assassins Guild's mercenaries were murdered by Deadpool, who had been hired to protect Helder. Deadpool ended up killing Helder himself after learning that he was a nefarious businessman responsible for the death of children. Belladonna sent agents after Deadpool, including Threnody and Blackout, but he evaded them and Threnody even left the Assassins Guild to join him. Deadpool infiltrated the Guildhouse, and confronted Belladonna, also offering her to work together. Belladonna instead decided to keep retaliating against Deadpool, and sent agents after his handler, Weasel. After saving Weasel, Deadpool raided the Guildhouse, and managed to single-handedly take down the Assassins Guild's best killers. Belladonna tried to back down on refusing Deadpool's agreement, but he impaled her with a katana, killing her. Bella Donna somehow survived her encounter with Deadpool. She later joined forces with the Thieves Guild's newly revived leader Candra and came up with a plan to lure Gambit back to New Orleans. Once Gambit returned, Bella fired a plasma blast at Gambit knocking him off balance. Imprisoning Gambit in chains, Bella claimed that the thieves were responsible for everything that had happened to him since his marriage. They had placed the magical box in their apartment for Gambit to open up which sent him and Rogue to Mojoverse. Gambit thought that they had made amends long ago, but Bella told him that she was protecting the people within her guild. Times were dangerous and they needed to be strong, so Bella believed in Candra and combined the guilds in order to prove their strength. But Bella said everything comes with a price and even though she tried to help Remy, her hands were also tied. But Gambit's help came in the form of an angry Rogue who burst in and took out many members of both guilds. Bella fired her plasma blast at her but she didn't deal any damage to Rogue. It took the psionic strength of Candra to knock Rogue unconscious, which gave Bella enough time to put a suppression collar around Rogue's neck to dampen her powers. After trying to touch Rogue, Gambit was shocked with an electrical charge that knocked him out. When he came to, Bella and Candra had Rogue tied to an X-shaped cross where she was to be sacrificed. | Powers = Belladonna, like most of the Assassins Guild, received "the Power" from Candra the Benefactress of the New Orleans guilds. Candra's External-level telekinesis allows her to tap into any mutagenic potential in a person and bring it to the surface, granting them super powers. Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Plasma Blasts: She has the ability to project the flames she generates as powerful blasts of energy. | Abilities = Skilled assassin and hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Bella Donna | Links = * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #2 (February 2006) }} Category:LeBeau Family Category:Boudreaux Family Category:Astral Projection Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Plasma Generation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)